the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lego saga
The Lego sagas A long time ago, a young boy scampered across treacherous rocks, trying to escape the clutches of the orcs. Lego I was foolish enough to steal from the orc camps scattered across the fair land of the Anduin. He hated the orcs. They would steal and pillage from the small, ununitied villages, slaughtering their people and looting all that they had. Lego I decided to take something back, a small, smooth, ruby red stone that belonged to his father who had lead the Northmen into the conquest of the eastern holds of Angmar, but alas, he got slain by their black numeorean leader after mortallay wounding the foul man. Lego I finally lost the orcs, fatted with stolen food and man flesh. Then as he turned a corner in the rocky path, he stood face to face with a huge, ugly and fierce orc chieftain. He backed away as the orc unsheathed a deadly sabre. He brandished it over his head as he was about to desinimate the poor boy but suddenly. A large spear head burst out of the orc's chest. He fell and lay still. A glorious warrior with golden hair and a helmet with a huge mane looked down at him from the man's horse. "Thank you" Lego I gasped but the man said "no need but where do you hail?" "A village over a few hills" the man said " gather your people, the lords from fransburg have order a move down south to a land gifted to us from Gondor" Lego I nodded and ran back to his village 300 years later... Leofed looked at his son, Lego the fifth who was just two. He smiled at him playing with the plume of his helmet. Then suddenly a boom rocked the city and country side around it. Leofed knew immediately what was happening, an Uruk-hai raid. he ran to the armory and hastily put a chest plate and ran picked up his helm. plume flowing down freely and kissed Lego. He drew his sword, Harbinger and Rallied the men of Edoras. They charged the Uruks which jumped out of the hole in the wall. They fought furiously. Leofed order his own Eored, to get his son out of here because he knew this was a futile battle. The second in command of the group was dismayed with the order and didn't want to leave his leader's side but unwilling agreed. All that was left to fight with Leofed was a few farmers and the city guards as the bulk of the edoras's guard was pursing another group of orcs. Leofed knew there was no hope and he was finally cut down by the Uruk in charge and many other berserkers. Full of arrows and wounds he got stabbed in the back and fell. The Eored, long gone by now travelled to the shire, a safe and happy place a child could grow up in peace. A few members of the Eored elected to stay behind and keep an eye on the boy while the others went to help the Rangers defend the shire. When Lego was old enough they would bring him back, or at least make him realise he must get to fight against Sauron 27 years later... Lego V looked over his vast lands and army. He raised this city from the ground and marshes to provide his fellow Rohirrim with another safe haven. After serving in the great gondorian army with his brother he went back to his roots. He gained lordship of the entwash from the great king Mewarmy. Soon Lego felt to farther back into his heritage and ventured into the land of Rhovanion or more commonly know as wilderland. Lego trudged up the winding path, his face beaten by the cold. His men behind him. They had been traveling for weeks, attacked by the occasionally Orc company and losing soldiers every time. Their banners torn, bones broken, helmets battered and muscles strained while carrying their wounded. Lego looked back at the forest of Mirkwood, full of creature that would spy on you but you never caught a glance at them but the men had been lucky to meet the elves there. Lego knew they would be at the lonely mountain soon, then they would replenish their supplies, get support and manpower to rebuild Dale. Lego's company stumbled onto a hill and saw a disastrous sight. Legions upon legions of Easterlings and several battalions of orcs. Lego's heart sank as he realized that he and his loyal men would never make it to Erebor with them in his way. Going around their camps would take too long and going straight through them was impossible. Suddenly Lego heard the sound of marching feet and jingling weapons. " hide!" Lego said signalled. His men all hid behind the surrounding stones and boulders. A company of Easterlings and some orcs taking up the rear appeared. Once they were nearly past Lego yelled a battle cry and followed by his soldiers, charged the orcs at the end. They instantly shattered the orcs' pitiful defense then moved onto the Easterlings. Now that the shock of an ambush passed the Easterlings drew their swords are attacked. The Rohirric Knights cut through the Easterling ranks while the Northmen soldiers they had picked up on way proved their worth. Lego jabbed through an Easterling warrior's armor then sliced in between the helmet an the neck piece of another. A large man in unique armor appeared after defeating two of Lego's men then charged Lego himself. They dueled furiously. Lego looked through his dragon shaped helmet and stared him the eyes, he caught anger and hatred burning in them, Lego then stabbed through is stomach and let him drop to the ground, mouth a gape. The battle ended soon with out any survivors on the Easterlings' side. Lego told his loyal companions to take their weapons and armor so they could infilrate the Easterling camps then go to Erebor without much bloodshed. Once they were ready in their vicious armor and razor sharp pikes and sabres they set off. It was noon that day as Lego's legion reached the enemy camp. The dry cold air sucked all moisture our of their tongues and the fear of being discovered was to much. They split up into smaller groups as they went through the camps. At last they had made it past them. Lego knew that it would be odd to see a company of men headed to wards they enemies domain so they had to be ready to run or fight. They got half way to the mountain till a tall messanger came to stop them. Lego did not understand the Easterling language so they had one option. He slit his throat and used the corpse to signal the rest of the Easterlings that it was fine and they moved on. Once the Easterlings were far behind Lego ordered to ditch the armor so the Dwarves and men in Erebor won't attack them. They got to the grand gate of the mountain and as they arrived they got greeted by the dwarven king himself with his guard. "Hail Thorin the King!" Lego said. After they entered the mountain Lego proclaimed with Thorin. "I am here to claim the city of Dale" Since Thorin owned the northern parts of wilderland and one of his subjects made Dale it was nessessary to consult him first. They struck a deal. Lego would get Dale after the Reset, a great change. Since more things were being implemented into the mod and a reset would occur wiping out most of the known world replacing with a copy more or less the same except for the terrain. Lego awoke. It been many weeks since everyone had fallen asleep by the will of the Valar. His men awoke beside and they got to their feet sleepily. Lego looked outside. Everything was so different yet similar. Lego checked his map and saw that there were new lands to be claimed. He told a soldier to remember that they would march to east bight after Dale and claim it. Lego quickly gathered his men for the moment of truth. They travelled southward to the site of Dale and there was nothing. Lego smiled because he had now founded a great kingdom and nothing could get in his way. So he started construction of Dale. Duke254 wandered into the city. Blood dripping from several wounds. Two of the guards helped up and guided him towards Lego. "You okay?" Lego asked the pour soul. Duke answered "i got attacked by several gundies on my way here to join Rhovanion." Lego smiled he was one of his first recruits and he saw him accomplishing great things. Later a horrible thing happened his brother decide that he wasn't content with the land so he wandered off and rarely returned but Lego found a lot more other great players After awhile Rhovanion was a mighty kingdom but then Lego heard news, when he was talking to his friends and foreign kings he boasted about owning all of wilderland, The Witch-King of Mordor laughed. " You don't own all of Wilderland! Mordor owns everything south of Eastbight. Lego was horrified but he laughed and said "Very well, i got no cities there so we can manage" Lego was reclunctant to admit about not having as much land anymore but was okay overall To be countinued... Kingdom of Rhovanion. - Join!!!!